With miniaturization and increasing computing speed, electronic components and electronic devices emit more and more heat, and if the heat cannot be dissipated in time, operational performance of the electronic components is adversely affected. A heat dissipation device is a device for rapidly dissipating heat generated by a heat source in an electronic product. Currently, the types of heat dissipation devices are diversified, which adopt, for example, a heat-sink fin set, a heat pipe, a fan, or a liquid cooling manner.
These heat dissipation devices have low cooling efficiency, and the heat dissipation devices fail easily and have low reliability, which thereby threatens safe operation of electronic products.